Inconvenient Reappearance
by becca410
Summary: Michael bumps in to Linda at a conference a year after she was arrested..
1. Chapter 1

At the end of the day Lorraine came up to Michael "Oh yeah, you have to go to this conference tomorrow night Michael"

"What?" Michael said

"Conference tomorrow night, well thats what their calling it, you'll just have to go to some meal, and stay the night at the hotel and talk about a load of boring stuff in the morning" Lorraine said "I'll text you the details, see you whenever.."

"Wait..Lorraine" He said as she walked off

"What?" She said

"A bit of notice would be good, you could have told me" Michael said raising his eyebrows

"I'm telling you now" Lorraine said, her eyes widening "Right..Bye"

Michael shook his head "..Bye"

Michael locked up and walked up to the car, Sian was waiting for him "You okay?" she asked as he got in the car looking annoyed

"Lorraine's making me go to some conference tomorrow night, I have to stay the night" Michael said as he began driving

"What and she's only just told you about it" Sian asked

"Yep" Michael sighed

"Typical Lorraine.." Sian smiled

"I hate conferences" Michael said

"Cheer up" Sian smiled

"Yeah, yeah.." Michael said miserably

That night Sian was sat on the couch, Michael came and sat next to her "What are you watching?"

"This film.." Sian mumbled keeping her eye on the tv

Michael wrapped his arm around her waist "We could always..." Michael said

"Hmm..." Sian mumbed again not listening

"Sian?" Michael said

"Sorry..What?" She said

"I was just wondering if you wanted an 'early night'" Michael said raising his eyebrows

"Not tonight.." She smiled moving a bit letting his hand fall from her waist

"Right..I'm going to bed" He sighed as he got up, used to the same response

"Night night" She said stretching her legs out on the couch were he was sat

Michael got up that morning and he packed a bag once he was ready for the conference that evening and then he went in to his and Sian's bedroom "You nearly ready to go"

"Just a minute" She said putting her mascara on "Right, I'm ready"

"I can't believe I've got a day of school then I have to go to that stupid conference" Michael sighed

"Cheer up grumpy, your worse than Grantley these days" Sian said

That evening at the conference, Michael sat there when some man came in "Hi I'm Colin, I've organized the conference and I'm here on behalf of the board of education, we just need to get some heads and deputys from the local high school so we can compare exam results, and generally just give eachother help and advice, and I'm here to give feedback from the board"

Michael gave an awkward smile to the other teachers around him.

"Right so tonight were just going to get to know eachother so then we all feel comfortable in tomorrows meeting, so feel free to mingle and go and a drink and stuff and we'll meet for dinner in.." He stopped talking as the door opened and a woman walked in "Sorry I'm late, the traffic was murder.."

Michael looked up, he had to blink a few times before he could convince himself that it was her.

He couldn't believe Linda was here. He never expected to see her again.

As everyone began to get up and 'mingle' as Colin had said he looked at Linda.

She looked a lot younger, less stressed and tense. Her face was warm and friendly as she began to talk to people. Her hair was curled neatly at the ends and now flowed past her shoulders. She was wearing a smart, yet quite short dress which clung to her tiny frame yet enhanced her every curve.

_He should have filled with hatred at the site of her..But he didn't_

He tried to sneak out, she seemed happy, he didn't want to make her mess things up again.

"Oh your Michael Byrne, aren't you" Some woman said "Didn't you get stabbed by a pupil! You wouldn't catch me going in to work after that!

Linda turned her head quickly at his name.

They exchanged a long glance, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Michael.." She began

"What are doing here?" He asked

She walked closer to him, walking them away from the crowd of people "I'm a deputy, at a local school.."

"How did you end up in Scotland.." He said

"My fiancee..he's from Scotland" She said

"Fiancee?" Michael said shocked

"Yeah..His names Ben, I moved to London you know after you..dropped the charges and I met him, he was on holiday in London and we got together and I ended up moving to Scotland with him and finding a job.." Linda said awkwardly

"Right..Well you seem happy" Michael said

"I am.." Linda smiled "Look Michael I am really sorry about..everything, I don't know why I did all that, it was so stupid of me"

"I'm over it...I'm just glad your back to normal" He smiled

"Back to normal?" She asked

"You know..How you used to be...You seem really happy" He said

"I was in a bad place.." Linda said "But I'm really good now"

"I'm pleased for you" He said "Want to get a drink?"

"Yeah..Why not" She smiled

"So what are you doing in Scotland?" She asked him as they sat down

"Waterloo Road was going to shut down and an ex pupil of mine was opening a school in Scotland so me and a few of the staff and kids went up there and the new waterloo road was born" he smiled

"So have you found yourself anyone?" She asked after he had got them their drink, eager to know

"Me and Sian..We got together" He said

Linda nearly choked on her drink "Oh..Thats good, are you happy?" She said trying to look like she didn't care.

_It would have been hard for her to know he was with anyone least of all Sian, she was so smug and always took Michael in the end._

Michael gave a small smile as he could see she was jealous, he covered his smile up with a cough "..Yeah were..really good" he said

Linda finished her drink "So is Jez out the picture now.."

"Yep, he's long gone" Michael said "Another whiskey?"

"Sure" She smiled


	2. Chapter 2

After many drinks Michael got another round in "Michael were not going to be able to get up for this conference in a morning!" Linda laughed

"Is that a bad thing?" He laughed

"I'm dreading it, I was made to come here by the head at the school I'm at now, only because he's to lazy to go, he's the worst head I've ever worked with, he bundles all his work on me"

"Well not everyone's cut out for the job" Michael said

"Their not like you, you mean" Linda smiled

"I wasn't saying that.." Michael laughed

"Yeah, yeah..." Linda laughed

Michael stared at the engagement ring on her finger "I still can't believe your getting married.."

"Me neither" Linda said

"I hope you don't mind me saying...But its all a bit sudden isn't it?" Michael said, his eyebrows raised

"Ben..he's a genuine man, he loves me and he treats me so well, he proposed and I said yes..That's all there is to it" Linda said defensively

Michael nodded then looked at her "But do you love him.."

Linda looked away from him "I'm just going to the toilet.."

When Linda returned Michael looked at her "That ring must have cost him a lot.."

"What?" Linda said sitting down

"The ring, it must have burnt a hole in his wallet" Michael said

"No, it would have barely made a dent" Linda said

"Is he rich then?" Michael asked

"Why are you so interested in Ben.." Linda sighed

"I'm just making conversation.." Michael said

Linda sighed "Yeah, he's loaded"

"That explains it then.." Michael smiled "Is he some ugly old guy"

"Excuse me.." Linda frowned

"Come on Linda you can tell me" Michael said "Are you with him for his money?"

"I can't believe how rude you can be!" Linda said annoyed "No I'm not with him for his money and for you information, not that its even any of your business, he's not some old ugly guy, he's 40! and very good looking, thank you!"

"I'm sorry" Michael said "I didn't mean.."

"No but you still said it" Linda frowned "Is it so hard to believe that a nice man actually loves me"

"No I don't think that. He's lucky to have you.." Michael said "I was just wondering if you were happy

"I am.." Linda said

"Then why can't you say that you love him" Michael said raising his eyebrows

"I don't need to prove anything to you.." Linda said walking off

"Linda.." He sighed going after her

He went after her, following her to her room. She opened her door trying to shut it on him but he put his foot in the way "Just go.." she sighed

Michael stepped in the room and closed the door behind you "I just want to make it clear..I didn't mean to offend you"

Linda sighed as she sat down on the bed "I'm sorry for being so defensive.."

Michael sat down next to her "I don't blame you"

"Right you had your go..now it's mine" Linda smiled "What about you and Sian? Is everything 'perfect' there?"

"Truthfully?" Michael said

"Of course" Linda said

"Things just seem to have gotten so..dull" Michael sighed "We've both just lost interest"

"I know the feeling.." Linda said "I just feel like I'm turning in to some sort of housewife! Ben's lovely he really is, he loves me so much but...There's no...spark"

"Then why are you marrying him?" Michael asked

"Come on Michael, like I'm ever going to find someone who loves me like he does" Linda said

"What, so your just going to settle.." Michael asked

"Isn't that what your doing.." Linda said

"Looks like we both need a bit of excitement in our life.." Michael said

"Is that an offer.." Linda smiled moving closer to him

"No I didn't.." Michael quickly began

Linda interrupted him by placing a soft kiss on his lips, she paused their lips not touching but about a center meter apart.

Michael connected their lips back together quickly, kissing her passionately as she pulled him closer towards her, allowing them both to fall back on to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda was deep in sleep the next morning, Michael's arm still around her waist as they both slept when the loud sound of her phone ringing woke them up.

"Who's that.." Michael said sleepily

"Ben.." Linda sighed then answered it "Hi.."

"How are you? I'm missing you" Ben said

"Fine.." Linda said wrapping her dressing gown round her and going in to the bathroom, not wanting Michael listening in.

"Sadie won't stop asking for her mummy" he laughed

"Aw.." She said closing the bathroom door "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I've got the day off work so were going to the park in a bit" He said

"That's good, I miss her" Linda said

"We miss you, are you coming home tonight?" He asked

"Yeah I'll probably be back at about 7" Linda said

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked

"No.." Linda said quickly

"I dropped you off so you wont have a car" Ben said

"Honestly it's fine, just have me a bath run for when I get back, I've got to go, bye" She said

"Bye, Love you" He said before she hung up on him.

She went back in to the bedroom

"What did he want?" Michael asked

"Just asking when I'm coming home.." Linda said putting her phone back in her bag "I'm just going having a shower.."

"Well I better get back to my room, get dressed.." Michael said

Linda nodded, then went to the bathroom.

When Linda was ready she went down to the conference room she could see Michael on one of the tables on his own, she went and sat down next to him. There was such an awkward presence in the air.

"Michael..Can we talk" Linda said

"About last night?" Michael questioned

"Yeah, I just feel as though we should forget about last night.." Linda said, trying to prove to her self that she was doing the best thing

Michael nodded "If that's what you want.."

"It is" Linda said full of certainty "It shouldn't have happened..I shouldn't have done that to Ben, he's been so good to me.."

Michael couldn't help but feel a bit crushed, she was so true with her feelings last night and now she was being distant all over again "What ever makes you happy.."

Linda didn't say anything as Colin entered the room and began to speak.

As the day went on they mixed up with many other teachers and tried to avoid each other so they couldn't have any more awkward conversations.

At the end of the conference when Michael was walking tiredly to his car, he saw Linda waiting on the pavement

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I'm just waiting for this taxi, it doesn't look like it's turning up anytime soon though, I've rang the company but I can't understand their Scottish accents!" Linda smiled

"I'll take you" Michael smiled opening his car

"No, it's fine, I don't want to put you out" Linda said

"I'm not leaving you there stranded, jump in" He said opening the door for her

"Thanks" She said getting in

"So where abouts do you live?" He asked her as he began to drive

"Bishopton" she said "4 Marston Road"

"Oh thats about 25 minutes away from where I live!" Michael smiled

"Is this it?" Michael asked as they turned in to the street full of massive houses "You live here?"

"Yeah that one at the bottom" She said pointing to the largest house

"Wow.." Michael said raising his eyebrows as he parked outside "He must be loaded.."

"Yeah.." Linda smiled "Thanks for the lift Michael"

"No problem, it's been nice seeing you again.." He said, his eyes getting lost in hers.

Linda remained captivated in his presence before looking away "Anyway..I'll see you..another time"

"When?" Michael asked

"I don't know.." Linda said

"Well if you ever need a chat you've got my number" He smiled

A handsome man came out of the big house and walked down the drive way "Linda" he smiled seeing her in the car

"I've got to go.." Linda said to Michael, opening the car door "Hi Ben" She smiled "This is Michael..He's an old friend of mine, I bumped into him in the conference, my taxi didn't show so he gave me a lift home"

"Thanks a lot mate" Ben smiled to Michael "She'd of only made me pick her up"

"..no problem" Michael said

"Why don't you come in for a drink or something, bet your shattered after that long drive, it took me ages to get there when I was dropping Linda off yesterday" He said

"Thanks but I better be getting home" Michael said

"Ah..Will your wife be waiting?" He laughed

"Something like that.." He said not bothering to correct him "Anyway I'll see you later"

"Bye Michael" Linda smiled, her eyes repeatidly connecting with his

"Thanks again" Ben smiled

Linda sighed as Michael's car went away in to the distance

"You coming in?" Ben asked

"What..Oh right, yeah.." Linda said following him inside


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was in his office doing paperwork when Sian came in

"Are you ready for the Sports days today?" Sian asked him

"Oh, I forgot about that.." Michael said rubbing his head

Sian sighed "What's up with you lately.."

"So how many schools are coming to compete?" He asked

"3" Sian said

"Great.." Michael said unenthusiastically

As Linda came in to the kitchen Ben looked up from his newspaper "You look nice"

"Thanks" Linda smiled

"Come on eat up Sadie" He said to Sadie, as she was sat in her high chair not eating her breakfast

"She doesn't like weetabix" Linda said as she checked her makeup in her compact mirror

"Since when?" Ben asked

"Since forever" She laughed then looked towards Sadie "Silly Ben.."

"You know she called me daddy the other day" He smiled happily

"Did she.." Linda said not seeming very pleased

"I mean..I know I'm not her real dad but I still love her like's she my family" he smiled

"I know you do, and I'm were so lucky to have you" She smiled kiss his lips softly

"I can't wait until were married, then we can all be a proper family" He smiled lovingly wrapping his arms around her small waist

"Me too" She smiled

"I've been thinking, maybe I could adopt her, make it all official" He smiled "I mean it's not like her real dad is around, do you think he'd ever show?"

Linda shook her head "How could he..He doesn't even know. But I'm glad, I don't want him to know he'd just hurt her, mess her life up, it's what he does" Linda said sadly

Ben noticed her tone "I'm guessing he hurt you?"

"Yeah..But I'm over that now, and him" She said, thinking saying it would make it so, but it didn't "I've got you" She smiled

"Aren't you going to be late to work?" He asked

"I'm going on some trip to this other school, the head said he'd text me the details" She said

"Right. Oh yeah before I forget, I wont be able to pick up Sadie from the child minders I only finish at 9 and on top of that I've got to go to some dinner so I'll only be in at like midnight or later" He sighed

"Aw, It's going to be a long day then.." She said symaphetically

"Yeah.." He sighed "At least I'm off this weekend so we can all do something"

"Sounds good" She smiled kissing him "Right I better go, see you later"

As she got in the car she got a text from Brian, the head at St James'

_'Thanks for going to this sports day today, you know how I hate that stuff. It's at Waterloo Road, the coach is coming at 9 to take you and the kids involved there. Have fun.'_

Her eyes widened as she got to 'Waterloo Road'. She couldn't see Michael again it would be so awkward after them sleeping together last week, she couldn't let him mess with her head, her heart..

Michael was stood at the front of the school greeting the schools and sending them in the direction of the sports hall. Tom came out "Have all the schools come now?"

"No, there's still St James'" He said

"Here..Is this them?" He said as a coach emerged in to the school grounds

"Must be.." He said staring in to space

"Michael.." Tom said noticing Linda step off the bus with a load of kids

Michael was still daydreaming and didn't hear him

"Michael, is that Linda?" He said

Michael snapped out of his daydream at her name then looked over at her walking towards him

"Mr Clarkson, why don't you show the kids over to the sports hall" He said raising his eyebrows

"Sure..This way" He said giving odd looks at Linda

"The head didn't want to come, he was too lazy so he lumbered it on his poor deputy" Linda smiled to Michael as she explained

"Ahh.." Michael said

"Not a problem is it?" She asked

"Of course not, it's good to see you" He smiled

"Likewise" She said

Sian came out in the yard "Are all the schools here yet?" She asked him looking at the time table for the day and didn't notice Linda until she looked up "..Linda?"

"She's the deputy at St James'" He said quickly

"Yep.." Linda said awkwardly

"Right" Sian said

"Shall we get inside" Michael said walking towards the sports hall

Through out the day Linda and Michael exchanged many awkward looks, not speaking much to avoid talking about what had happened.

At the end of the day when Linda was getting her coat and bag from Michael's office he closed the door when she walked in.

"I think we need to talk" He said

"About what?" She said

"Come on Linda.." He sighed

"I know" She said reluctantly "I just thought it would be better for both of us if we didn't talk about it, I thought we were just going to forget about it.."

"It was a bit hard to forget" Michael said moving closer to her "It was quite a night.."

Linda smiled nodding "Yeah it was"

"We were so close.." He said moving even closer to her so she was now leant against the door. He slowly edged closer to her, kissing her neck

"Michael, I can't do this to Ben" She said trying to stop herself from getting involved with him again, she couldn't get hurt again, not now she had Sadie to look after "He's done so much for me, taken on so much.."

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him" He said putting his hand on her cheek as he kissed her lips tenderly

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

They quickly moved away from eachother as someone tried to open the door.

Sian came in giving them both an odd look as they both looked rather flustered

"I was just getting my stuff" Linda said

"Here you go.." Michael said passing her her bag and coat

"Thanks, bye" She said awkwardly going out the office

"Are you alright?" Sian asked "I can't believe she had the cheek to come here after everything.."

"Hmm.." He said

That night Linda was watching tv with Sadie on her knee when there was a knock on the door

"Michael? What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and then I had your address saved on my satnav so I just thought I'd come and.." Michael said trailing off

"I'm busy" She said

"Oh is Ben in?" He asked

"No he's at some dinner thing but.." Linda began to say

Michael interupted her by kissing her and moving forward as he did so, so now he was inside

Linda broke away from the kiss "Michael you don't understand.."

Sadie crawled in to the hall

"Who's this?" Michael asked


	5. Chapter 5

_Sadie crawled in to the hall_

"Who's this?" Michael asked

"Erm.." Linda said "This is Sadie..My daughter"

Michael raised his eyebrows "Daughter?"

"Yeah" Linda said

"Why didn't you say you had a daughter?" He asked

"You never asked.." She said picking Sadie up

"How old is she?" He said

"She's one in 3 weeks" She said

"Right.." He said

"She's not Ben's.." She said before he worked it out

"How is he with kids?" He asked

"Great, he's like a dad to Sadie" She said really hoping he wouldn't work out Sadie was his

"So her dad isn't around then?" He asked oblivious

"No, he's a waste of space.." Linda said

"Do I know him?" She asked "I mean you must have got pregnant whilst you were at Waterloo Road if she's nearly one.."

"No you don't know him. It was just an old friend, one meaningless night.." she said half hoping he'd take the hint

"Oh right" He said, the thought of it being his not even crossing his mind

"Right, I better get her to bed.." She said

Michael knew it was his cue to leave but pushed it "Good then maybe we can have a chat"

"About?" She asked

"Stuff" He said awkwardly

"Right..." She said, her eyes widening

When she had put Sadie to bed she went downstairs.

She saw Michael sat on the couch in her living room "Make yourself at home.." she muttered

"What?" He asked

"What did you want to talk about?" She said sitting down

"I didn't.." He smiled

"What, but you said.." She said

"I don't want to talk" he smiled putting his hand on her leg

"Michael.." She smiled

He connected their lips, resuming their passionate kiss from before.

"Mm.." she smiled

Michael pushed her down onto the couch and started unzipping the back of her dress

"Michael, I can't" she giggled

"I've missed you" He smiled continuing unzipping her dress

"Michael.." she said looking at her watch "It's past 12, he's going to be home soon!"

"Take a risk" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck

She giggled at the feeling of his breath on her neck, she kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"You've got great legs" he laughed as he removed her dress

"Thanks.." she giggled

"Linda?" Ben said coming in


	6. Chapter 6

_"Linda?" Ben said coming in_

"Oh my god.." Linda said getting off the couch quickly

"What are we going to do!" Michael said

Linda quickly picked her dress up off the floor, putting it back on

"Linda are you there?" She heard Ben shout from the hall

"I'm in here" She said zipping her dress up "Hide!"

"Where?" Michael said

"Behind the couch...quickly" she panicked

"What?" He questioned

"Just do it" She said quietly

Michael quickly hid behind the couch whilst Linda sat on the couch turning the tv on just as Ben came in

"Hi" He smiled, oblivious to what had just gone on

"Yep.." she said breathlessly

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down "You look a little flushed.."

"I'm just a bit hot" she said "How was your dinner?"

"Boring" He laughed "Did Sadie go to sleep okay?"

"Yeah she was fine" she said

"Did you read her a story?" He smiled

"No, you know what she's like she only likes it when you read her stories" she said

He laughed "I'm going having a shower, see you in a minute" he said kissing her before going upstairs

Michael got up from behind the couch "Thank god, I thought he was never going to shut up!"

Linda giggled "Go on, go quickly!"

"Okay" he smiled kissing her like he was going away for a century

"Go on.." she smiled into the kiss

"Alright! I'm going" he laughed kissing her neck before quickly going out the front door

"Where have you been?" Sian asked when Michael came in

"Out" He said sitting on the couch

"Where?" She questioned

"Just to the pub" He said

Sian nodded "Have you had any tea?"

"No" he said putting the tv on

"There's some left over lasagne if you want that?" She said

"Yeah okay" He said

"Michael, were okay aren't we?" She asked

"Yeah of course we are" he smiled kissing her

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit off recently, I've just had stuff on my mind.." She sighed

"Like what?" He asked

She put her hand on his cheek "I..erm..I" She paused noticing something on his neck, she rubbed her finger against it

_It was lipstick_

"Michael, why is there lipstick on your neck.." She frowned

"It's not lipstick.." He said panicking

"What is it then?" Sian asked, knowing he was lying

"I don't know" He said nervously

"Michael..Are you having an affair?" She asked


	7. Chapter 7

_"Michael..Are you having an affair?" She asked_

"What..No, of course not" Michael lied "What do you take me for!"

His voice was noticeably shaky "Don't lie to me Michael" she sighed

"I'm not" He said trying to convince her

"Michael.." She said looking at him straight in the eye

He looked away from her guiltily "I'm sorry.."

"I can't believe this.." She said hurt "Who is it?"

"Linda.." he muttered

"Your joking?" She scoffed "Why would you.."

"I don't know" he sighed putting his head in his hands

"Why would you even talk to her, when did you.." Sian rambled confused

"I saw her at that conference we started talking and it just happened.." Michael said rubbing his head "That was the only time.."

"What about tonight!" she said angrily

"We were going to..but we didn't" He said

"Oh and that makes it all right does it!" She said enraged

"No, of course not" He said "I'm so sorry, we were just drifting apart and not talking and Linda, she was there.."

"Oh right so your going to blame this on me?" Sian said, an eyebrow sharply raised "I have had other things on my mind you know!"

"Like what?" He frowned

"Don't act like your interested!" She said getting up "Save your interest for your psycho girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend.." He sighed

"I'm going to bed" she said storming off upstairs "I don't want to see your face!"

Michael sighed sitting on the couch.

Linda was sat on the couch nervously, hoping Ben wouldn't notice she was acting oddly.

Ben came in to the room after he'd had his shower

"Are you tired?" He asked looking at the clock

"Yeah, a bit.." She yawned

He got on the couch, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as he leant his head in the crook of her neck "Just how tired are you.." he smiled kissing her neck

"What are you suggesting?" she giggled

"I think you know" he whispered in her ear

_She smiled looking into his eyes, why was she messing about with Michael when she had him, he was so lovely to her, so good looking, the nicest man she'd ever been with. They had the perfect life in their big house, he had made her and Sadie's life complete. Then why did she always fall for Michael, get lost in his charm. She wish she knew who she loved, but she was caught up in a mix of emotions and couldn't find her way, couldn't make a decision.._

"Linda.." Ben smiled noticing her staring in to space "Sorry, your really tired I shouldn't have suggested.." he said beginning to move away

"Where are you going" she smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I thought you were tired" he smiled

"I'm never too tired for you" she laughed kissing him

"I love you" he said meaning every word, as he kissed her back lovingly

"I love you too" she said smiling as this was the first time that she'd truly meant it

The next morning Sian woke up early, Linda and Michael being the only thing that consumed her mind all night.

She got dressed quickly and got in to Michael's car to check his satnav to see if the address he went to last night was there.

She smiled as she found the address, Linda's address..

Linda was up early as Sadie had got her up at 6. She came downstairs once she was ready. She went into the living room smiling at Ben playing with the doll house with Sadie, giving the dolls funny voices.

"Having fun?" She laughed at him

"Yeah, were doing the xfactor aren't we Sadie" he laughed picking up the Grandad doll "Say hello to louis walsh" he said in an irish accent

"Was that supposed to be irish?" She said

"Yeah! I thought that was quite good actually" he laughed

"You sounded australian!" She giggled

"Your just jealous!" He said looking at his watch "I better get to work"

"I thought you were stopping working on Saturdays, I thought we could have all done something" Linda said

"Sorry I tried to take today off but no can do" he said kissing her "We'll do something tomorrow I promise"

"Okay" she smiled kissing him "See you later"

"Bye darling" he said to her then hugged Sadie "See you later Sadie"

Linda was putting Sadie's blonde curly hair into little pony tails when the doorbell rung. "Just a minute baby.." she said going to the door

Sian stood outside the door, she stared at the large house, how could Linda live here. She heard the loud clicking of heels as a small outline of a figure appeared through the door glass. The door opened and she saw Linda, anger rushed through her body.

"Sian, what are you doing here?" Linda asked raising her eyebrows

"Michael told me" Sian frowned

"You better come in.." Linda said biting her lip

Sian stepped in as Linda closed the door after her

As Linda turned back around Sian gave her a death stare

"I think we should talk" Linda said

"Yeah, I think we should, but first.." Sian said before slapping her hardly across the face


	8. Chapter 8

_"Yeah, I think we should, but first.." Sian said before slapping her hardly across the face_

Linda held her face in pain where she had just slapped her

Sian looked at the massive diamond on her finger as she clutched her face "Your engaged?" she questioned

"Yes.." Linda said moving her hand from her face and shooting Sian an angry look

"I'm guessing he doesn't know you've been sleeping with my boyfriend behind his back!" Sian shouted

"Can you keep your voice down!" Linda said

"Why, is he here?" She said "Maybe someone should tell him!"

"No, he's not but my daughter is so do you mind not shouting" Linda said protectively

"Daughter?" Sian questioned "Engaged, kids and now having an affair, your a fast mover.." she muttered

"Look, me and Michael, we aren't having some sort of fling! It was only the once" Linda said

"He was with you last night, he said you were going to but you didn't, why not?" Sian said demanding answers

"Ben..My fiance, he came in.." she said

"So he knows?" Sian asked

"No, Michael managed to sneak out" Linda said rubbing her head

"God, you're like a couple of teenagers!" Sian frowned "Linda you're a middle aged woman with a child!

"Middle aged? I'm 38!" Linda said rolling her eyes

"Exactly.." Sian said raising her eyebrows "Look Linda, let me give you a bit of advice, don't waste your time on Michael, by the looks of it this 'Ben' is very well off, why would you want to throw that away for someone like Michael!"

"I'm not going to.." Linda said going into the living room to check on Sadie

Sian followed her "Linda, please promise me you'll call it off"

Linda nodded, not looking at her, not knowing what she was going to do

"Please Linda, me and Michael we can get through this.." Sian said "We have too"

_Suddenly Linda hated the thought of him and Sian getting on happily together, him forgetting about her, her never seeing him again. What about the day Sadie asks who her dad is..She suddenly got very defensive_

"So you'd take him back just like that" Linda asked her "After he cheated on you"

"It would be hard but we can get through it" Sian said

"What about if he doesn't want to?" Linda said

"Why, what's he said?" She asked

"A lot of things..We both have" She smiled smugly "He tells me everything"

"What do you mean!" Sian said getting annoyed

"You know, how you just don't do it for him..And not just in the bedroom" she said raising her eyebrows as she gave a smug laugh

"You spiteful cow.." Sian said angrily going to hit her

Sadie was sat on the floor in the middle of all her toys watching them argue

"Get off me!" Linda said pushing her away

She pushed her at such a force that Sian fell against the corner of the radiator

Sian screamed a cry of pain that caused Sadie to start crying.

"Call..an..ambulance" Sian said her face clenched with pain

"What?" Linda said

"I'm pregnant.." Sian said "I think I'm bleeding.."


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm pregnant.." Sian said "I think I'm bleeding.."_

"What?" Linda said panicking

"Ah.." Sian said gripping her flat stomach

Linda called an ambulance, her voice shaking as she gave them the address.

Linda stayed at home waiting, feeling guilty, once Sian had gone off in the ambulance. She held on to Sadie tightly, hoping that Sian's baby was okay, obviously she couldn't stand the thought of Michael and Sian being happy with a baby but she'd never wish a miscarriage on anyone.

"Sian" Michael said running in the room "The hospital rung me, what's going on?"

Sian's face was tear-stained

"Sian...Please tell me what's happened, they wouldn't tell me anything" He said panicking

"Your..bit on the side" She said through tears

"What?" He questioned

"That psycho! She made me lose the baby.." She said crying

"Baby?..What baby?" He asked

"I was pregnant.." She said, her voice choked up "And she pushed me against the radiator, and I miscarried"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, a tear rolling down his cheek

"I was scared, about what you'd say, that's why I was being distant, I needed some space to make a decision but then you cheated on me! With her!" She said crying even more, she felt so many emotions. Pain, anger,betrayal...Every emotion knocked the strength out of her and all she could do was cry.

"I'm so sorry" He said, his eyes filled with tears "I've been so stupid..It's my fault our baby died"

"I bet you think you've got a lucky escape.." She mumbled

"What! Sian do you realise how much this is hurting me!" He said genuinely "I've always wanted kids"

"Don't leave me Michael" She said holding on to his hand tightly

"I won't, I promise" He said kissing her head as he held her close "We can get through this, we can always try for another baby, when your better.."

Sian shook her head "No, I can't..I can't do this again. What if it happened again, I couldn't go through with that"

Michael paused, shocked "What..What do you mean"

"I don't want to try for another baby, I can't.." She said shaking "I'm sorry"

Linda was at home, asleep on the couch with Sadie when there was a loud knock at the door. She moved her arm from Sadie slowly, careful not to wake her and went to the door.

"I can't believe you!" Michael said angrily walking in as soon as she opened the door

"Excuse me?" She said

"You! Attacking Sian!" He said

"That's what she said is it?" She scoffed "Michael she came round to my house, shouting the odds! She tried to hit me so I pushed her away!"

"Linda you can't do that to a pregnant woman!" He said enraged

"How was I meant to know she was pregnant" She said "And why are you acting all high and mighty. You cheated on her and never told me about her being pregnant"

He sighed "I didn't know either.."

"I'm guessing she lost the baby?" She said biting her lip anxiously as led him into the kitchen

"Yeah..." He said, tears forming in his eyes again "That was my last chance Linda.."

"You could always try for more" She said, but hoping they wouldn't

"No..She doesn't want to" He said hurt "I'll never have kids Linda...You know how hard it is thinking of it like that..I mean, I always thought I would, I never knew when, never planned it but I always wanted too. I care for kids day in day out, kids who don't give a stuff about me, kids who I don't even know and I'll never have someone call me dad.." he sighed sitting down in the kitchen

Linda sighed as she sat down next to him, she felt so guilty, about Sian's miscarriage, not telling him about Sadie.."I didn't realise you wanted kids so much"

"I always have" He sighed

_This was it, she had to tell him, she couldn't keep it from him, not now..._

"Michael, I have to tell you something.." she said nervously


	10. Chapter 10

_"Michael, I have to tell you something.." she said nervously_

"What is it?" He asked looking up

Her throat dried up, this was it, once she had told him there was no going back. She gave a small cough trying to clear her throat "What if you did have a child..." She said not looking at him and avoiding his questioning eyes

"What?" He asked

"Sadie..." She said quickly before she could think against it

Michael raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Sadie, she's yours.." Linda sighed

"She can't be" He scoffed

Linda looked him in the eye trying to confirm what she was saying was true

"I don't believe you" he said shaking his head

"Why would I lie!" She said getting up to go in the living room to check on her

Michael buried his head in his hands

_Surely it couldn't be true. He couldn't have had a daughter all this time and not know about it, she wouldn't do that to him._

Sadie was still lay on the couch but her eyes were open, as she watched the tv that had been left on

"Hi darling" Linda smiled scooping her up in her arms as she gave her a hug. Sadie smiled, feeling comforted in the warmth of her mothers arms.

Michael walked in, he looked at Sadie, she looked just like a mini version of Linda, her golden blonde curly hair was up to her shoulders and she had bright blue eyes.

"Why would you tell me this now.." Michael said, his throat choked up

"Because you were going on about how much you wanted kids, I never even realised, that's why I didn't tell you about Sadie, I thought you wouldn't want to know, that you'd mess up her life" Linda said holding on to Sadie tightly

Sadie looked to Michael, her little mouth giving him a big smile.

_He couldn't believe that was his daughter, he didn't even know her, he'd missed out on everything._

"Oh no.." Linda sighed as she heard the front door opened

"Hi" Ben said coming in then paused seeing Michael "Oh hi, you're the one who give Linda a lift aren't you?"

"Yeah, we were just having a catch up" Linda smiled

"So have you known each other for a long time?" He smiled

"We went to teacher training college together" Michael said awkwardly

"Was she still as small as she is now?" Ben laughed, oblivious to the awkwardness.

"A bit smaller" Michael said

"Is that even possible" Ben joked

"Shut up.." Linda said rolling her eyes

Sadie tottered over to Ben holding her arms out gesturing him to pick her up "Hey, you" he smiled picking her up as she snuggled into him rubbing her tired eyes.

Michael looked at Sadie. It was too late, she had already got a dad, Ben was a better dad than he could ever be. He wasn't going to screw her life up.

_Michael's phone began to ring, it was Sian_

He canceled the call "Thats Sian...I better be off"

"Bye mate" Ben said

"I'll see you out.." Linda said

"I won't mess up her life" Michael said when they were in the hall

"What?" She questioned

"I don't want to be in her life" He said "Your right we should end this, us."

"Right" Linda said, shocked that he didn't care "So your telling me you feel nothing?"

Michael gave a sarcastic laugh "What goes on in your head! You don't tell me I've got a daughter, let some other dad take over as her dad so now she'll grow up thinking her own dad never gave a ****!" he said hurting bad

"I'm so sorry.." She said "You always screwed me over! I just thought you'd mess her life up as well"

"Right, it's my fault?" He said raising his eyebrows

"I'm not saying that" She sighed

"You didn't have too" He said going out the door

"Michael..." She said going after him

"Get back to your fiancee Linda" He said getting into his car

"I'm so sorry" She mouthed to him through the car window to him before he drove off into the night.

Michael sighed as he walked through the front door when he got home, his heart ached.

"Thanks for running off!" Sian said coming from upstairs "I had to go home by myself from the hospital"

"Sorry I lost track of time" he sighed tiredly

"Were you with her?" She asked

"Yeah, not like that, I was asking her about what happened" He said looking at her tear stained cheeks

"What did she have to say for herself?" she asked

"Nothing much" He said "How are you?"

"Still a bit sore..." She said "I feel so empty"

_He thought about Sadie, inside he hated how Ben had replaced him, how Linda hadn't told him. How he would never be a dad._

"We could still always try for another" He said "When your ready"

"Michael I told you, I can't" She sighed

"Why not, I thought you wanted kids just as much as I did" He said

"I did...I do, it's just I can't go through that again, I'm sorry" she said before going upstairs leaving an awkward atmosphere.

He sighed knowing that forgetting about Sadie and Linda wasn't going to be as simple as he planned.

_'I want a DNA test'_ he texted Linda.

He needed to know Sadie was his for definite, if she was, he couldn't turn his back on her.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after Linda hadn't got Michael's text as her phone was switched off. She turned over in bed as her eyes began to open.

Ben came in smiling at her, he passed her a coffee as he placed a light kiss on her forehead "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked

"Hmm.." She said taking a sip of her coffee

"I thought we could go out somewhere today whilst it's a Sunday" Ben smiled sitting next to her

"Yeah, great" She said

"I'll go and make Sadie some breakfast" he said going downstairs

Linda sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about Michael, how he had turned his back on Sadie, how she wished she had told him when she found out she was pregnant. She turned on her phone. Her eyes lit up as she saw a message from Michael.

_'I want a DNA test'_

She raised her eyebrows, why was he suddenly so interested, who was he to make demands.

Suddenly she changed her perspective. She remembered how off he had been with her last night, how he said he didn't want anything to do with his own daughter.

She texted him back

_'You had your chance, leave us alone' _

She went downstairs, she needed to prove to herself that she didn't love Michael and she could get over him "We need to set a date" she said unexpectedly

"What?" He smiled

"The wedding, we've not sorted it yet" She said

"Well we'll have to get it sorted then!" He grinned "What's brought this on?"

"I want to be your wife" She said kissing him "As soon as possible"

"I can't wait" he said excitedly

Michael got Linda's text. He frowned as he read it.

"Are you alright?" Sian asked the look he gave to his phone.

"Yeah...Fine" He said putting his phone in his pocket

"Who was that?" She asked

"Just Lorraine complaining about grade projection" He lied

"You're lying to me aren't you..." Sian sighed as she looked into his eyes "Were you texting her?"

"What!" He said "I can't believe you'd accuse me like that again, I told you, me and Linda were over, I just want us to get back on track"

"Really?" She asked "Because if you don't want to be with me lets just call it a day now"

"I'm sorry about Linda, I thought we weren't going anywhere and I just got caught up with her, I don't want it to mean the end of us" He putting his hand on hers

"Promise me you'll have nothing to do with her" She said looking into his eyes

"I promise" He smiled holding onto her hand tightly

"I thought we could take could go for a walk today and we could stop off at that little park for Sadie" Ben said to Linda

"Yeah, sounds great" she smiled "I'll go and get ready"

"Try and not take all day" He joked

"I'll try" Linda laughed as she went upstairs

"Delete her number" Sian said

"What?" He questioned

"Delete Linda's number" She said giving him a serious look

"Do you not trust me?" He asked

"Please just do it, so I know" She asked

Michael nodded reluctantly "Okay" He said getting his phone out of his pocket, he quickly texted Linda _'I need to see you'_ then deleted her number "Done"

"Let me see" she said taking his phone and looking through his contacts "Thanks Michael"

"Anything to prove to you how much I want to make us work" He smiled

"I'm going to go and have a shower" She said going upstairs

Linda went downstairs once she was ready, getting Sadie dressed. Her phone bleeped.

_'I need to see you'_

She bit her lip not knowing what to do, what to feel.

_'Come round, Ben's taking Sadie out'_ she texted him

"Are you alright?" Ben asked coming in

"No, I think I've got another migraine coming on" She lied

"You should stay at home" He said

"Why don't you still take Sadie out though, she's excited to go to the park" She said

"Will you be alright" He asked

"Yeah, i'll just have a lie down on the couch" She said

"Well have some tablets and stick the fire on, that massive blanket that my mum got Sadie's in the dining room" He said

She nodded "Thanks"

Michael looked at the text, he added the number back to his contacts know Sian thought he had deleted it.

"I need to go out" Michael said as Sian came downstairs

"Why?" She asked suspiciously

"I'm going seeing my dad, he just rang me" He said

"Wait a minute, I'll come with you" she smiled

"If you don't mind, I want some alone time with him, I don't know how long he has left..." He said sadly

She nodded "Okay, I understand, tell him I was thinking about him"

"I will do" he smiled

_'I'm on my way'_ he texted her

Linda was waiting at home for Michael, she didn't know what she was going to say to him, how she felt about the situation.

_The doorbell rang_

"Hi" he smiled as she opened the door

"Hey" She said letting him in "Do you want a drink or..."

"Lets not avoid the situation" He said "Linda, I need to know if Sadie's mine"

Linda nodded "Definitely, Michael there's no one else it could have been"

"Okay" He smiled

"Do you still want a DNA test?" She asked

He shook his head "I believe you"

"Do you want to be a part of her life?" She asked

"Yeah, she's my daughter" He said "It's not only her life I want to be a part of..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, even though she knew what he was getting at

"I don't know how it happened, but I've never felt like this before" He said looking her glistening eyes

"What are you getting at?" She asked

"I love you..." He said


	12. Chapter 12

_"I love you..." He said_

Linda remained captivated in his eyes for a moment and then her guard went back up again "I think you better go"

A rush of rejection flew through Michael, making him feel sick "Linda" he said taking her hand

"I'm getting married" She said dodging his gaze

"Look at me" Michael said, resting his hand on her cheek

Linda reluctantly looked towards him

"I know you don't love him" He said confidently

"I know you don't love me" she sighed moving away from him as she sat down

"Linda, I told you, I love you" He said

She glanced towards him "You say these things Michael but you don't mean them, you don't do commitment, that's why I could never be with you, I don't trust you, that's why I'm marrying Ben"

"You can trust me, just let down your guard for once" He said sitting next to her and moving hair from her face, he kissed her softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She responded, kissing him back. He pulled away from the kiss, yet he was still close to her lips, so close she could feel his breath against her lips.

"Do you love Ben?" He asked, needing to know

She looked to him then shook her head "I can't, I never stopped loving you" she said then began to resume their kiss "Come on, lets go upstairs" she grinned

Ben was on his way home from the park with Sadie unaware of the betrayal that was going on. When he got to the drive way he looked to Sadie "Come on, lets go and see if your mums feeling better" he smiled as he then helped her out the car

Linda rested her head on Michael's chest as he held her close.

"Are you okay?" He smiled as he played with her hair

"I'm great" She said kissing him

They both didn't hear the sound of the door opening downstairs as Ben came in "Linda?" He said then looked to Sadie "Mummy must be in bed, why don't you go and play with your toys whilst I make her a cup of tea" He said switching on the kettle

"Are you asleep?" Michael asked her

"No" She mumbled, her eyes half open

"I better be going soon" He sighed

She snuggled in to him "Not yet, your comfy" she smiled

"So your just using me as a cushion are you?" He laughed

"Yep" She said giving a yawn as she closed her eyes

Suddenly the door opened, making them both jump

Ben looked at Linda, his face dropping along with the cup of tea that was in his hand

Linda looked over to him, she could see the heart break in his face "Ben.." she said not knowing what to say


	13. Chapter 13

_Linda looked over to him, she could see the heart break in his face "Ben.." she said not knowing what to say_

Ben shook his head in disbelief and walked out, going downstairs

"Oh god..." Linda sighed as she quickly got dressed

"Linda, this is good that he knows..." Michael said catching her arm causing her to stop "We can stop all this sneaking around, be together"

"It's not that simple" She said as she finished getting dressed

"I love you, I want us to be together, I'll tell Sian it's over, okay?" He smiled reassuringly

"You promise me?" She asked

"Yes" He said getting dressed

Linda stood up "I guess it's time to face up to things"

Michael nodded "I'd better get going"

Linda went downstairs, Michael went out the front door quietly

She paused outside the living room, not wanting to see his face full of disapointment, she felt so guilty.

"Ben..." she said as she opened the door

"I can't believe this" He said sorrowfully as he buried his head in his hands

"I'm so sorry" she said sitting down next to him awkwardly

"I don't get it, we were so happy, this morning we were arranging the wedding" Ben said rubbing his head

"I thought that was what I wanted..." Linda said quietly

"What and then you suddenly decided you didn't?" He scoffed

"No, it wasn't like that" she sighed

"Sorry I was so long" Michael said to Sian as he came in to the house

"How's your dad?" She asked

"Not doing good" He sighed as he sat down

"You look so down, is he really ill?" She asked, concerned

He nodded "Look we need to talk"

"About what?" She asked

He shook his head, cowardliness getting the better of him "It doesn't matter"

"Are you sure?" She said

"Yeah, everything's fine" He lied

"How long has it been going on?" Ben asked Linda, looking into her eyes

"It's been on and off..." She said, avoiding his gaze "We've only slept together twice"

"Oh well that makes it alright then" He said sarcastically "Do you love him"

"I don't know" she said not being sure if what she felt for him was love, she needed to be sure.

A tear fell from his eye as he looked towards her, he'd never loved someone like he loved her, he couldn't lose her "We can get through this you know"

"What?" She questioned

"I don't want to lose you, you and Sadie, your my family, we can just get through this, if that's what you want" He said

"We can't just go back, it's too late" she sighed

"So are you just going to go off with him?" He asked "What, do you think he's going to stick by you, and what about Sadie, do you think he'll just take on someone else's kid?"

"Sadie's his..." She said looking away from Ben

"What?" He said "He's your ex?"

"No, it was just one night" She said

"Why would you want to be with him after he just left you alone with his child!" Ben said appalled

"He's only just found out" Linda said

"So Sadie's going to get a new dad now?" He said as his heart broke, he loved Sadie like she was his own daughter, he couldn't imagine not coming home from work and reading her a story before she went to bed.

"Just stop!" She shouted "Stop asking me all these questions! I don't know what I feel and I don't know what's happening. Everything's such a mess" She said clutching her head as a tear rolled down her cheek

He comforted her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Then let me sort it out" He sighed "I know what you've done is awful and you've hurt me so much, but I can get over that, everyone makes mistakes Linda it's not too late for us to try and fix things"

She looked to Ben, he was perfect, he was everything Michael wasn't but she still couldn't stop her feelings for Michael. She wanted to do the best for Sadie, but she didn't know what that was.

"Why don't I go and put the tea on, give you some time to think things through" He said, hoping it wasn't over for them.

Once Ben was out the room, she rang Michael

"Have you split up with Sian?" She asked

"Erm no, not yet..." He said

"What? Why?" She asked, demanding to know

"I need more time, look I tried to but I couldn't, I just need to wait for the right time" He said

"You know what just forget it" She said disappointed "Your never going to get round to it are you? I'm not having you messing up me and Sadie's lives Michael"

"Linda, come on" He sighed

"You had your chance to show me you were serious about us and you don't seem like you care at all!" She said annoyed as he hung up on him

She walked in to the kitchen, whether she loved Ben or not, being with him was the most stable situation for her and Sadie "I don't want to lose you"

"Really?" He smiled

"I don't know why your giving me a second chance, but I'm taking it. I just want us to be married as soon as possible" She said

"We can do this Linda" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her

She gave a small sigh, wishing she could let go of her feelings for Michael.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day before her wedding, Linda looked to Ben lay next to her, she wished he was enough for her. Getting out of bed, she went into Sadie's room "Hello darling" she said

"Mama" Sadie beamed reaching out her arms

"Come on, lets go and get you breakfast" Linda smiled picking her up and holding her close

She went downstairs and made Sadie some toast, as she did she heard Ben getting up. "Sadie, breakfast" she shouted from the kitchen as Sadie was in the living room playing with her dolls house

Just as Linda sat down Sadie at the table Ben came in the kitchen "Morning" he smiled to Linda, wrapping his arms around her waist "One more day!"

Forcing a smile, Linda nodded "Yep"

Ben put his hand on her face noticing something was wrong "Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm just tired" Linda said as she began to clean up the kitchen

"You need to liven up for your hen party tonight!" Ben smiled

"I don't even know why I'm bothering" Linda sighed, washing the dishes

"You love a party!" Ben smiled then put his hand on her arm "I'll do that, go and get yourself ready"

"Thanks" She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder "I can't wait for us just to be married and forget about all the stupid thing's I've done"

"Shh..." He said softly as he silenced her with a kiss "Everyone makes mistakes"

"I better get ready" She said going upstairs

"Okay" He said then looked to Sadie "Come on eat up your breakfast"

When Linda got out the shower, she heard her phone ringing, it was Michael. She cancelled the call as she had kept doing at the moment and got ready.

An hour later Ben shouted up the stairs "Are you nearly ready? I need to get going soon"

"Yeah nearly" Linda said spraying a bit of her favourite perfume before going downstairs

"I've got Sadie ready" Ben said as she came downstairs

"Great" Linda said

"Right I better be off" Ben said then gave a grin "The next time I see you we'll be getting married"

"I can't wait" she said without consulting her feelings

"I love you" he said kissing her lovingly then looking to Sadie "See you tomorrow, your going to look lovely in your little bridesmaid dress!" he said hugging her then he give Linda a last hug "Don't get to drunk tonight ey, don't want you staggering up the aisle" he joked

"Were just going to have a quiet night in" Linda said

"Have fun" He smiled before going out the door

"Bye bye!" Sadie said to Ben

Later on, Linda wasn't excited for her hen do and just wanted to sleep. She had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door "Hey" she said as Ben's mum and his sisters came in, Ben hadn't told them about Linda cheating on him, if he had they wouldn't be so nice to her.

"You excited?" Ben's mum, Alison, asked Linda

"Yep!" Linda said "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll help you with the drinks" said Lindsey, Ben's sister

"Thanks" Linda said going in the kitchen

"What's your dress like then?" Lindsey asked her as they poured drinks

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see" Linda smiled

"Aw I bet you'll look lovely" Lindsey said "I'm so glad Ben found you, he's always had lodes of money and dead good jobs but he's never been lucky in love, until he found you, you've made him so happy!"

Linda felt so guilty, she'd messed Ben around so much and he still wanted to marry her, she knew she was so lucky and hoped she'd be able to forget about Michael and her marriage would turn out right "I'm glad, he makes me happy as well, and he's so good with Sadie"

"Aw I know, he speaks about her like she's his own" Lindsey said taking a sip of her drink "She's a lovely child, my mums loves her!"

"Just a minute" Linda said as the bell rang, she smiled as some friends and work colleagues came in "Hey"

Linda had quite a bit to drink and was quite tipsy by about midnight, Michael kept calling her but she constantly hung up on him.

"Someone's at the door Linda" said Grace, Ben's other sister.

"Okay" Linda smiled, tottering off to the door in her extremely high heels, she opened the door seeing Michael's face "What the hell do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you..." Michael said "Are you having a party?" he asked

"Yep, I'm getting married in the morning" She said smugly

"What? Are you mad?" he asked

"I was, when I had a fling with you" She said "I don't want you in my life Michael, just get lost"

"Stop lying to yourself" He said putting his hand on hers "Linda i'll tell Sian about us, I promise, I just want us to be together"

Linda pulled her hand away "I don't trust a word that comes out of your mouth, now just go before you cause any more trouble!"

"Where's Sadie, whilst your partying?" He asked

"She's in her bedroom asleep" Linda said

"I'm surprised she can get any sleep with that racket" Michael scoffed

"Just get out of my life Michael" Linda said slamming the door in his face then going upstairs to check on Sadie. She noticed she had got out of her little bed and was playing with her toys on the floor "How long have you been awake?" she smiled to her

Sadie cuddled her as she came in "I just want to do the best thing by you Sadie, Ben won't hurt us, I can give you a stable life" Linda said as she played with Sadie's hair

Michael sat in his car, he noticed something on the drive of Linda's house, he got out and picked up a trodden on invitation to the wedding.

_He needed to make sure Linda didn't marry Ben tomorrow_


End file.
